


Various Not!OffGun Drabbles/Ficlets

by allourheroes



Category: offgun, คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV), เพราะความรัก ไม่ได้มีคำจำกัดความ | Love from Outta Space (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets of OffGun in their various forms: PickRome, KhaiThird, MaeteeT-rex, OffGunn, etc.So far:MaeteeT-rex: First Night (100)PickRome: Adoption (100)Third&Too (KhaiThird): Friends (~300)OffGunn: After the Storm (~200)
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Maetee/T-Rex Vatee Ruangritiroj, Off/Gunn (Love From Outta Space), Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. maetee/t-rex: first night

**Author's Note:**

> Look, these have been sitting in my docs since September and I figured I should just post them...
> 
> If you have any requests for drabbles or otherwise, just let me know. ✌️💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before episode 2 aired, but only posted it to twitter then.

T-rex nods off to Maetee’s mind-numbing chanting. He had thought it impossible, but eventually exhaustion had overridden annoyance.

And anyway, Maetee in all his fear and paranoia is an interesting study.

T-rex is half-roused when arms wind around him.

“Okay na?”

T-rex grunts affirmation and a head comes to rest on his chest.

Only when the morning light peeks in does he fully realize Maetee has clung to him all night. Attempting tact, T-rex clears his throat, but Maetee frowns in sleep, grip tightening.

T-rex’s own frown turns to a smile.

Maybe this comfort is exactly what he needs, too.


	2. pickrome: adoption

Pick and Rome worked hard for their future.

Pick popped the question, bought the rings, worried himself sick about whether or not Rome would actually say yes even after seven years.

Two years after, Rome suggested something more.

Pick had only ever thought of animals, had considered a dog or cat or something of the like, but when they’d go out, Pick had seen how Rome looked at children, how sweet he’d be as he held babies in his arms.

And after the adoption goes through, when the baby is _theirs_?

Well, even Pick cries when their son comes home.


	3. third&too (khaithird): friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before we even had the _announcement_ for the TOL special, which feels so long ago now... It takes place in book canon after Khai and Third sleep together and Third falls into the pool.

“You slept with Khai.”

Third glares at Too. Why does he have to say it like that when it’s already been so embarrassingly revealed? He’d toppled into the pool and then fainted in front of his friends _and_ Khai’s ex. It wasn’t exactly the impression he wanted to make.

Only once he’d felt better had he seen the marks Khai had left on him again and felt the full brunt of his shame, even if Khai had tried very hard to downplay it.

“Mh.” Third nods, hoping to get away with not saying anything more.

No such luck as Too scoots closer on the bed. “How was it?”

Third can feel the heat in his cheeks as he shrugs but Too pushes at his shoulder.

“Come on. You can tell me. I promise I won’t tell the others. Who helped you do research?” He raises his eyebrows meaningfully at Third and Third turns redder, if anything.

With a long breath in and out to gather his courage, Third opens his mouth to speak. “It hurt.”

“But?”

Third closes his eyes, scrunching up his face as if it’ll make this less embarrassing. “It also felt good.”

Too laughs. “Good. How many times?”

Third shoots him another glare.

“Khai is known for his appetite. I don’t think he’d let you go after only having you once…” Too pokes at Third’s shoulder.

“I told him I didn’t want you guys to know we did it.”

“Of course we’d know. You’ve been dating him for months and were still freaking out about it. So stop avoiding the question. My guess is three.”

Third shrugs. “I don’t know…”

“Mm.” Too hums as Third very purposely stares at his phone. “Hey, Third.”

Third chances a glance to his friend.

“I’m really happy for you. For both of you.”

Third is quiet for a moment before he nods, softly smiling. “Thank you.”


	4. offgunn: after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why "Gunn"? Because that's what the "Love From Outta Space" subs said. So it's... _not_ OffGun because it's Off _Gunn_. 😆

“The weather finally cleared up,” Gunn says with a smile. They had finished dinner, had walked out into a clear night, shoulders bumping occasionally. Well, Gunn’s shoulder bumping against Off’s arm.

Off isn’t sure what to feel. It’s a little bittersweet, to have lost his visitor, but he can’t forget the lesson the experience gave him. He’d had to explain love and his visitor had seen someone in his heart, on his mind. It hadn’t taken a genius for Off to realize that person was _Gunn_.

“Off?”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nods. “Yeah. It did.”

“Did you want to talk to me?”

Gunn looks over at him, the back of his hand brushing Off’s. They’re already so close.

Off grabs Gunn’s wrist to stop him in place and Gunn’s eyes go to Off’s hold, up to Off’s eyes in question.

“Gunn?”

Gunn tilts his head and Off gathers up his courage. How to show someone you love them…

“Can I kiss you?” Off asks.

Gunn blinks up at him, blushing, but he nods after a moment.

Off leans down and presses his lips to Gunn’s for the first time.

He’s certain Gunn understands his feelings.

And now, he’s certain Gunn feels the same.


End file.
